User blog:SetRobOff/Fan-Made Plots for 12.5 (Post Tonight-Tonight)
I decided to come up with some plots/storylines for season 12, after Tonight, Tonight. So, it would be about 6 episodes (12, if you count two-parters). But I'm only going to come up with about 3 episodes for now. The last three episodes should be SPECIAL and require a lot of thought. I'm still using the 90's songs format :) Ex-Factor (1) *song by Lauryn Hill* A-PLOT: Maya and Zig decide to make it official but they quickly are subjected to isolation from their peers. B-PLOT: Marisol's father is back home with her mother....but how long will he stay before he returns to his wife and other ''children? C-PLOT: Dave prepares for his first day on set as a guest star on West-Drive. Ex-Factor (2) A-PLOT: When Maya finds the integrity to end the relationship with Zig, he questions if it is due to her devotion to Tori or her desire to get Cam back. B-PLOT: As expected, Mr. Lewis leaves Marisol and her mother(his mistress) to return to his wife. When Marisol decides to give her mother some words of wisdom, she is, once again, verbally abused. C-PLOT: Dave asks Amber(an extra on West Drive) on a date......in hopes of making Alli jealous. This Used To Be My Playground (1) *song by Madonna* A-PLOT- Marisol puts up with her mother's verbal abuse until it ultimately escalates to a physical altercation. B-PLOT- Feeling left out when Alli and Becky find love with Dallas and Adam respectively, Jenna finds an unlikely friend in Bianca De Sousa. C-PLOT- Tristan is happy when Fab finally asks him out but he develops an immediate sense of insecurity when finds out that Fab is actually bisexual. This Used To Be My Playground (2) A-PLOT- Marisol moves in with Katie temporarily but she has her mind set on moving in with her father. But will her ''stepmother ''accept Marisol(the daughter of her husband's mistress) into her home? B-PLOT- Jenna is one of her moods, crying over Tyson and K.C. Bianca offers Jenna comfort......and reveals a dark secret of her own. C-PLOT: Tristan really likes Fab but he still can't help but to worry about his bisexuality. Will he learn to accept it before it is too late? Dear Lie (1) *song by TLC* A-PLOT- Talking to Jenna and empathizing with her sorrows prompts Bianca to make a call to someone from her past. B-PLOT- Connor's paternal grandfather passes away and has a significant amount of money set aside for him....but he can only obtain if it proves that his son is truly Connor's biological father. C-PLOT- With his parents out of town and Clare spending the weekend with Eli, Jake invites Katie, Marisol and Mo over. Dear Lie (2) A-PLOT- While Bianca only wants to rekindle her relationship with her young daughter, Alyssa; Bianca's baby father is expecting ''something else ''from her and it puts a strain on her relationship with Drew. B-PLOT- When a DNA test proves that Connor is not the man's son......Mr. Simpson steps up with a shocking confession. C-PLOT- While Mo and Marisol are having an abundance of fun sex, Katie is nervous about having sex with Jake for the fear of losing him. Can Jake assure Katie that sex doesn't guarantee the end of a relationship when the love in said relationship is ''true love? Well, the last three episodes will be reserved for some EPIC Eli, Clare, Imogen, Katie, Drew etc. plots. But they've gotten so much depth that I honestly don't know what to come up with for them. So, that's why I focused on mostly underused/underappreciated characters like Marisol, Connor and Bianca. I don't know what to do but all I know is that I want Eclare, Jatie, Marimo, Fimogen and (if possible)Bhandurner to all be endgame......if that's not too much to ask from the writers :P Category:Blog posts